


He Didn’t Have to Know

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi didn’t have to know how care Oga is toward his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn’t Have to Know

Oga was furious. And the source of his anger was his friend, Furuichi. And himself.

It happened yesterday. When they walked home, several delinquents surrounded them, forcing both boys to give them money. Furuichi in stutter said he didn’t have ones, but Oga was being Oga. He made the delinquents into a pulp.

Seven versus one was nothing for Oga. However, Furuichi who hid behind the garbage can since he couldn’t fight without the tissue, saw one of the delinquents tried to smack Oga’s head with a wooden bat. Furuichi tried to yell, but he was just a meter from Oga’s back. The silver head ran, protecting his friend.

Beel whined seeing the blood. Furuichi got eight stitches on his head.

Two days after the accident, Furuichi came to school. White bandage circled his head and a friendly smile plastered on his lips. He said, “Hey, Oga!” in his usual cheerful tone.

Seeing him like that, Oga dragged him to the empty toilet and pinned him to the wall. Furuichi whimpered in pain, his head was throbbing hard. The silverette open his mouth to ask for what had happened, but what he got were rough punches on his stomach and then one on his left cheeks. Furuichi didn’t know what evil had come in his friend. He beat him as if Furuichi was one of his enemies, making him curl forward, clutching his stomach.

When he thought Oga wouldn’t punch him again, Oga head locked his hair instead, just to pull that had bloodied head into Oga’s shoulder.

The Mad Oga hugged Furuichi.

“Oga?” He didn’t get answer.

Just like that. After attacking him for the unknown reason, Oga hugged him tightly. His left hand grabbed Furuichi’s hair fist-fully and his right hand pushed Furuichi’s back. He made sure that Furuichi could feel his ragged breats and his heart. It’s running fast.

“Did you forget about your promise, idiot? Did I have said to always stand beside me?” It’s not rare finding Oga yell, but it was different. Oga’s voice was hiding something.

Pushing him to the wall, Oga tightened his hug and buried his face on the silverette’s shoulder. His body was shaking and something warm yet wet was dropping on it. Oga cried in silent, Furuichi could feel it. And it reflected on Beel’s face, he patted both boys’ head.

“If you still wanna be friend with me, do not try to protect me again. Ever.” His husky voice spoke a command, not a demand.

“But, Oga, friends are supposed-“

“Just promise me, damnit!”

The tight hug became a bone-breaking one.

Since that day, Furuichi never knew the reason why Oga became like this, beating and yelling at him.

And Oga would always be Oga.  
He hid his true feeling toward his friend and Furuichi didn’t have to know his true feeling.  
Furuichi didn’t have to know how afraid he was when the wooden bat hit his head.  
Furuichi didn’t have to know how scared he was when seeing the injured him.  
Furuichi didn’t have to know Oga didn’t sleep when he’s waiting him in the hospital.

Furuichi didn’t have to know how precious he was.  
He didn’t have to know he cost the world for the always alone Oga.  
He’s everything for hom.

He’s one and only best friend for Oga.

Though it sounded so egoist, just a one-sided protection was enough for Oga. Furuichi just needed to be by his side only, without doing anything that could hurt him.

“Just let me be the one who protect you, not the opposite.“  
Besides... “Who will be an idiot enough to be my friend when you have gone?”

Cause when Furuichi had gone, Oga would be alone again, just like before Furuichi came to ask him to be his friend.

Furuichi didn’t have to know how care Oga was toward his one true friend.

.

.

“You can be my friend, but in one condition. Walk beside me, so I can protect you.”


End file.
